Old Time RockenPaper Work?
by riah alice drake
Summary: Tonks is stuck doing paperwork the day after Christmas. But that doesn't mean that she has to like it or that she had to be chained to a desk All day when her family is having fun in the living room just below her. Again Allie Lupin is mine Remus, Tonks and Teddy are not.


She rubbed her palms against her temples trying to make the pulsing pain in her head go down by will as her mind threatened to seep out of her ears when she'd managed to pull her eyes away from the passage she'd been re-reading for the past four minutes as she watched the snow pail up outside the window in her peripheral vision.

Tonks had always hated doing paperwork she preferred to be out in the field hunting death eaters or whoever else was threatening to destroy her perfect world. But the head strong Auror was determined to finish off the last report at her elbow so she could walk right into the Minister of Magic's office the next day dump all the files on Kinsley's desk then ask for the next week off maybe even the week after that too.

However, she hadn't been able to concentrate her house was way too quiet for her liking. Tonks was just struggling with the idea of sending her husband a patronus just to be sure they were alright when she turned in her chair to glance at the clock showed just how long she'd been closeted in the small cozy study. She knew that Remus had been toying with taking Teddy and Allie out to Muggle London or Diagon Ally for the past few days. And going by the eerily quiet house she would have guessed that they were still out enjoying the snow day.

Nymphadora Lupin stifled a yawn as she got to her feet stiffly as her stomach growled audibly reminding her that she had worked long past lunch time. Stretching her arms over her head Tonks ignored the weak hunger pains in the pit of her empty stomach as she stopped spinning in her chair when a bright colored paper on the floor by the door caught her eye.

The auror felt her heart skip a few beats when she got close enough to make out the name scrawled across the note in her husband's net handwriting.

 _Mrs. N. Lupin_

Chuckling happily under her breath Tonks unfolded the note and was greeted by her six-year-old son's clumsy but readable handwriting.

 _Hi Mommy_

 _It us. Allie and me want 2 tell u in personal but Daddy say no. Us r goes out so u can do ur homes work in quiet. Daddy put a quiet spell on the door for u too. Allie, and me make you food 4 when u hungry. (the candy is from Daddy)_

 _Love u Mommy  
T.A.R Lupin_

 _PS: Allie say hi 2  
Pss: Daddy say love u lots and hi 2 2 _

Tucking the note inside her jacket pocket Tonks pulled the door open noticing fondly that a lunch tray was waiting for her out on the landing with her children's favorite wolf toys flanking it like they were guarding it for her. Tonks hid a giggle behind her hand at Teddy and Allie's thoughtfulness as she carried the tray and the two stuffed wolves with her back into the study with her. The mother of two had just say down at her desk when she noticed another little note tied to the bigger wolf's front leg.

 _Ruff + Oggie say u may no want krusts 4 ur sand witch so Daddy cut. Allie and me let them stay so keep Mommy and mommy food safe win us out_

 _No let home work madden u Mommy Daddy help b4 u hand in._

Tonks's smile only widened when she noticed that the crust really was cut off her sandwich but then she saw that they were laying on the side of the plate beside a bag of crisps and a bar of fudge and caramel filled chocolate

"I love my family." She sighed tucking both the notes into her jacket before she tucked into her lunch. "After this I'm doing one more of these damned reports then taking a long break." She thought out loud scratching the two wolf plushest sitting in her lap behind their ears affectionately as she ate.

Seven minutes later Tonks headed down the stairs with now empty food tray floating in front of her and her children's toy wolves tucked under her arm. "Br Da illy." Allie giggled from the couch as her mother reached the third to last step.

Tonks just chuckled in agreement with her daughter as she leaned against the railing of the stairs behind her wondering what the rest of her family could possibly be up to. She was a little worried when she couldn't see her husband or her son from her post as she looked into the small sitting room but she knew they had to be alright where ever they were.

Sending the tray floating off into the kitchen to wash itself Tonks headed over to the couch noting that the youngest Lupin was still dressed in her light lavender footed sleep wear with black and gray lightning bolts and paw prints on it that she'd gotten from her god parents the day before.

"Hi monkey." She greeted as she took a seat beside her daughter. "Mammy." Allie cooed climbing onto Tonks's lap happily "Someone missed you." Tonks told her playfully nuzzling her daughters face with the little girl's wolf. "Oggie." Allie giggled hugging the animal to her chest as she leaned against her mother.

"So where?" Tonks started but the curious crack of a record being started interrupted her. And it wasn't until the first eight beats of the muggle song started playing that Tonks realized what Allie had been giggling about when she'd come down from the study.

Her eyes filled with happy tears as she watched her turquoise haired son slid into the room lade in soft creamy orange fuzzy pajamas with the little gray hippogriffs printed on it. Only to be followed by his father sliding in from the other side on the next eight measures.

Tonks couldn't hold back a wolf whistle as she looked over Remus's wardrobe. The custom sunglasses, oversized button up shirt and socks paired with a long pair of red and gold swimming shorts as they both started lip sinking the words to the song to her.

"Can we do this every time I have to bring home homework?" she joked when the song was over and both Remus and Teddy had collapsed in a giggling heap on the couch beside the girls.

"Your children found their Grandpa Ted's music records when we were cleaning up all the gift paper." Remus explained

"Oh, their mine now huh?" Tonks giggled giving his clothes a pointed glance as she stole his sunglasses and put them on. "I'd forgotten that record was in there." She whispered with a weak smile.

"How about we see what else we can find huh? Mommy really needs a break from more paperwork."


End file.
